


Wild Ride

by Miko



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dancing, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Object Penetration, Orgasm Delay/Denial, aggressive sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 22:12:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15616134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miko/pseuds/Miko
Summary: Despite Genji's surly and unsocial attitude, Jesse is convinced his teammate longs for more human interaction. All Jesse has to do is find a way to crack that icy shell, and find all the heat that surely must simmer beneath. The only question is how the hell he's supposed to do that. Good thing Jesse loves a challenge.Thankfully, when Blackwatch throws a party, pretty much anything goes.





	Wild Ride

Nobody threw a party quite like Blackwatch. A whole lotta covert ops veterans kicking back and letting off steam was a sight to behold, and then some. Jesse McCree had now been to three of the base-wide revels since he'd joined up, and each one was better than the last. 

He wasn't sure what the excuse for this one was - might have something to do with their soccer team beating one of Overwatch's? Jesse hadn't been aware they had sports teams, let alone competitions between the various Watchpoints, but it wasn't surprising. Blackwatch agents were nothing if not competitive, and every one of them loved proving they were better than their bright, shiny, self-righteous cousins.

Didn't really matter what the party was for. Booze was flowing freely, there was dancing breaking out that would make a grandma blush right down to her knickers, and Jesse was happy to find himself smack in the middle of it all. He'd already been kissed by two gals and a fella, all of whom had made it clear there was more on offer if he cared to partake, but so far he was having too much fun people watching to want to retreat somewhere more private.

In fact, he kept being drawn back to watching one person, in particular. Genji Shimada ghosted along the edges of the crowd, staying in the darkened corners of the rooms, just out of touching range of everyone else. Jesse was fairly certain most people didn't even know the cyborg was present; Genji gave life to every one of those old ninja stories, and made them believable. Jesse could spot him only because he was looking, and in the habit of tracking the ninja’s location on missions.

As a rule, Genji was about as social as a cactus, all prickly spikes and sharp pointy ends. He actively rejected every attempt Jesse’d made to get to know him, let alone get friendly. Jesse would have expected the man to avoid the party entirely, retreating up to the roof or some other inaccessible place where nobody would bother him.

Yet there he was, drifting in and out, expression as flat and angry as ever but his body language yearning toward the partying crowd. It was like he couldn't help himself, a starving man with a banquet of human companionship laid out before him, forbidden to touch but forever hungry.

It was driving Jesse _crazy_. He'd had a serious hard-on for Genji since he'd first met the man, enticed by his survivor's spirit and brooding good looks. What could be seen of them, anyway. The challenge of Genji's reticence and refusal to engage made him more enticing, because Jesse could sense that it was only skin-deep. 

If Jesse could only scratch the surface of that angry shell, he was certain he'd find all the rest of the passion that had to be boiling beneath. It would be one hell of a wild ride, but damn, it would be a ride to remember.

Eventually, Genji wandered close to where Jesse was leaning against the wall sipping his whiskey. Jesse didn't think the ninja realized he was there - Genji was too busy glaring out at the dancers, not checking the people nearby. It was so out of character for Genji not to be aware of _everything_ around him that it spoke louder than words how badly the man wanted to be out there among them.

So what the hell was holding him back? His scars? Half the people in the room sported visible scars, including on the face. Not one of them lacked for company. It was more like Genji was so determined to be angry and bitter, he refused to allow himself to enjoy even a moment.

Never let it be said Jesse backed down from a challenge. He closed the distance between them, sidling along the wall when Genji's attention was in the other direction, and spoke from behind. "You look like a man who could use a drink. My treat?"

Genji went tense - which on him consisted of one shoulder tightening up, since his cyborg parts didn't show tension - but gave no other evidence of surprise when he turned. His tone was scathing. "A generous offer, since it's an open bar."

Undaunted, Jesse smiled at him. "It was meant to be an icebreaker. _Can_ you even drink?"

"No." Genji tried to edge away, heading for the door. The press of the crowd slowed his progress, and it was easy enough for Jesse to sidestep and put himself between the ninja and escape.

Genji's glare could be fearsome, with the demonic red glow from his cybernetic eyes. Jesse had seen enemies piss themselves and run screaming, in fact. Unfortunately for Genji, the effect was wasted on Jesse, who was more than used to his cyborg teammate. Jesse gave him a charming smile in return, which edged into a grin when Genji rolled his eyes.

"C'mon, now." Jesse coaxed. "You're here, and nobody's got a gun at your head, so you _want_ to be here - even if you don't wanna admit it. Why not relax and have a little fun, for once? Nobody here's gonna judge you for it. The whole point of this is for us all to blow off some steam, and seems t'me you need it more than most."

"Dr. Ziegler demanded that I spend an hour trying to be social, or she'll sic the base shrink on me," Genji retorted, his tone making it clear what he thought of the doctor's order. "Actually, you can be helpful for once. You're my eyewitness I was here. So now I can leave."

"Uh-uh, you ain't been here even half an hour yet," Jesse scolded him, wagging a finger. "I ain't lyin' to Mercy, or she'll make me pay for it next time I need her services. Why not take her advice and try actually relaxin'?"

Genji's brows drew together, and he stared out over the partying agents with a scowl. "There is nothing for me, here." He paused, and in a much softer voice Jesse was pretty sure he wasn't meant to hear, added, "Not anymore."

Now that was intriguing. Jesse had a hard time picturing the reticent, brooding ninja as any kind of party animal. Of course, it was entirely likely the man had been very different before the betrayal of his brother, and the battle that left him clinging to life by a bare thread.

Then, too, there was the way Genji yearned toward the partiers, like he desperately wanted to join in but wouldn't allow himself. So maybe he _had_ once been the sort of person who'd have been out in the middle of it all, drinking and dancing and having a blast.

"Come dance with me," Jesse invited impulsively. "One dance, and I'll even risk my life and tell Mercy you stayed the whole time."

The suggestion earned him yet another glare. "If you're attempting to get into my pants, you can forget it. Not going to happen."

It was on the tip of Jesse's tongue to ask whether there was any point in trying. There was a _very_ quiet betting pool among the Blackwatch agents on whether or not Genji was physically capable of sex. More than one brave soul had approached Jesse, trying to bribe him into giving them the answer, assuming that as his teammate Jesse would know. The truth was, he had no idea how much of Genji's physical body was left beneath that metal shell, or how functional those bits might be.

Nor was he _quite_ drunk - or stupid - enough to ask the question. "Can't a man wanna kick back and help a buddy relax? Though I gotta say, I'd be more than happy to let you sheath your sword in me anytime."

Okay, that had sounded a lot sexier in his head. Also less desperate. Jesse flushed and tugged the brim of his hat lower to shade his embarrassed expression. "Sorry, that was the drink talkin'. I mean, I _would_ , but... can we just forget I said that last part?"

To his astonishment and disbelief, a quiet chuckle reached him. It _had_ to have come from Genji, there was nobody else close enough for Jesse to hear over the music, but he'd never heard the other man laugh before. Was pretty sure he'd never even seen Genji smile, though it was hard to tell from only his eyes.

Hell, it was almost worth the embarrassment to wring a laugh out of the man. As much as Jesse lusted after his enigmatic teammate, he would settle happily for friendship, or at least for Genji seeming a little less miserable all the time. Jesse was the sort of man who couldn't help caring about the people who fought and bled at his side.

Despite the chuckle, Genji was eyeing Jesse with a narrow look, as if suspicious. "Why?" The word was a blunt demand.

Confused, Jesse shook his head. "Why do I want to pretend I didn't stick my boot halfway down my damn throat? I'd think that'd be obvious."

A brief glint flitted through Genji's eyes, a momentary softening of the glare in a way that made Jesse wonder if the man had swallowed another chuckle. It was gone as fast as it came, returning to near-hostility. "Why the hell would you offer something like that? I don't need a pity fuck from you, McCree."

"A _pity_...?" Jesse couldn't even finish the phrase, jaw hanging open, before he burst out laughing. "The hell evidence have I ever given that I pity you? You're smart, you're strong, you've got a will of steel and balls of brass. You move like goddamn lightning and watching you fight is a pleasure in itself. Yeah, okay, you're scarred up and got a few replacement parts. Quarter of the people in this room fit that description, though admittedly not as much as you. Just proves you're that much more of a tough son of a bitch, and I'd tumble you in a heartbeat."

The scowl melted through Jesse's rant, replaced first by wide-eyed astonishment, and then something that might just be reluctant interest. "You actually mean that," Genji said, the words slow as if he was trying to convince himself of their truth. "You're completely insane."

"You ain't the first to say so," Jesse acknowledged, grinning. "So, how 'bout it? One dance, will that kill you?"

For another long moment Genji stared at him, his gaze assessing like he was weighing Jesse's very soul and standing in judgement of his sincerity. Then Genji turned to look out at the dancers again, and his longing was clearer than ever.

To Jesse's delight, the ninja walked out onto the impromptu dance floor, tossing a challenging look over his shoulder at Jesse. Hastily Jesse gulped the last of his whiskey and set the glass aside to follow.

It was crowded on the floor, bodies bumping and grinding to the thumping music in a manner that echoed the movements of sex. In a few cases, Jesse was pretty sure it was doing more than just echoing, though everyone was still clothed as far as he could see. Admittedly he wasn't looking too hard, his focus entirely on Genji.

Closing his eyes, Genji threw himself into the beat. It was immediately obvious that he had indeed spent a great deal of time at nightclubs and parties, his movements liquid grace and pure sex. He danced like he was born for it, like it was as natural and necessary to him as breathing, even more beautiful than on the battlefield. 

Next to him, Jesse felt like a clumsy oaf, though he knew he was no slouch on the dance floor. He tried to keep up as best he could, but it didn't help that he was thoroughly distracted just _watching_. 

Around them he spotted more than one very startled double-take as nearby dancers realized just who was making them all look bad, usually followed by deeply appreciative smiles and heated gazes. 

If Jesse wasn't careful, he was going to be beating off the competition with a stick. He edged closer to Genji, trying to make it clear the ninja wasn't up for grabs. He told himself it was to be sure nobody scared the man off, but the truth was that if _anybody_ managed to take Genji home for the night, it would damn well be Jesse.

Genji had opened his eyes again, and his sardonic look suggested he'd noticed Jesse's possessive mood. He didn't object, in fact adjusted his movements to better match Jesse's, until they were swaying back and forth so intimately they might as well have been grinding together.

Greatly daring, Jesse caught Genji by the waist with both hands, drawing him closer still. "Whaddya know. You're pretty damn good at this, for someone who didn't wanna come out here at all."

"I'm good at everything I do." The arrogance was, quite frankly, entirely justified. Genji didn't fight the hold, sliding his leg between Jesse's so the unyielding metal ground against his cock, making Jesse realize how achingly hard he'd become.

Groaning, Jesse rocked his hips in time with Genji's, the pressure and friction so delicious that he couldn't resist. "Tease," he accused breathlessly, because there was no way Genji was planning to follow through on this.

Was there?

"Who's teasing whom?" Genji retorted. There was a roughness to his voice that Jesse had never heard before, and it sure sounded an awful lot like lust. The heat building in his eyes made it look like he was devouring Jesse with his gaze, and if _anybody_ else had been dancing with him like this, Jesse would 100% assume he was about to get lucky.

Shit, he _really_ hoped he was about to get lucky. If not, it would still be a night to remember, and Jesse knew exactly what would be fueling his fantasies for a good long while. "I ain't the one who's gonna put the brakes on, so how'm I teasing you?"

Genji growled something in Japanese, and there was a distinctly frustrated note to it. "So you want to sheath my sword, huh? If I drag you off into the nearest hallway and shove my hand down your pants, you'd let me do that?"

"Hell darlin', you keep talkin' like that and I might let you do it right here in front of god and everyone," Jesse replied hoarsely. 

The heat flared higher in Genji's eyes, and Jesse took eager note. The man liked being talked dirty to, did he? Or was it the thought of illicit public sex that turned him on? Maybe even the idea of humiliating Jesse like that, making him come right there on the dance floor where everyone would see and know.

If it was the latter, he was doomed to disappointment, because Jesse wasn't that easy to fluster. Nearly as many people had accused him of being shameless as insane. The other two possibilities, however, offered plenty of opportunity to mess up the ninja's legendary unflappable cool. 

"That what you want?" Jesse kept his voice low, intimate, leaning in so Genji could hear him over the music, until they'd nearly have been kissing if not for Genji's mask. "Get me off right here, make me lose my shit in front of the whole damn base, so everyone knows you're the one who claimed me? Think you could walk away from that cool as a cucumber, totally in control while leaving me a wreck?"

Jesse slid his right hand up from Genji's waist, over the armour until he found the place where metal met scarred flesh. It always amused the hell out of him that Genji walked around bare-chested, and he took advantage of the fact now. Flicking the blunt edge of his nail against Genji's flat nipple made the man shudder and draw in a breath, the sound a harsh metallic hiss not unlike the one made by his blade as it was drawn. 

Another guttural Japanese word; this one Jesse recognized as a curse. Jesse grinned at him, delighted. "You definitely ain't as unaffected as you want me to think, are you." He didn't bother to make it a question.

"No." Genji ground the word out like his teeth were clenched, and Jesse could see his tension in the corded lines of his throat. It so obviously pissed him off, Jesse might have worried the teasing was truly unwelcome, except Genji slid his hands around to grip Jesse's ass and pull him in tighter. His hands were strong, kneading at the soft flesh, and the hard metal of his right hand made an interesting contrast to his left.

Better yet, when Jesse ducked down to run his mouth over the line of Genji's neck, the ninja tilted his head to grant better access. His muffled groan when Jesse bit at the tendon was no kind of protest. 

"Damn it, McCree..." Genji couldn't seem to find any kind of threat to follow that up with.

"What say you'n'me find a nice cozy spot to hole up in. Unless you really do wanna finish off right here?" Jesse arched an eyebrow at him, daring him to call Jesse's bluff.

The halfway murderous look in Genji's eyes suggested he really was considering it, but in the end he stepped back instead. As he released Jesse's ass, his right hand slipped around to hook over the front of Jesse's belt, metal fingers brushing his rigid cock through the fabric of his pants. Turning away, Genji used the hold to haul Jesse after him as he strode rapidly off the dance floor.

Not that Jesse was resisting any. He trotted happily after the ninja, grinning in response to the knowing smirks a few people threw his way. He didn't give a shit what anybody thought - though he was pretty sure the number of people cornering him about the betting pool was about to increase dramatically. Jesse wasn’t the type to kiss and tell, but it would amuse the hell out of him to see what kind of bribes he’d be offered.

After all that teasing, Jesse half expected Genji _would_ haul him straight into the nearest quiet corridor, but the ninja headed for the personnel quarters. The moment Jesse's door was closed behind them, however, Genji had him pressed back against it, right hand groping at Jesse's cock as promised. He wasn't exactly gentle about it, squeezing barely on the safe side of too tight, like he was trying to punish Jesse for making him want this.

If that was his intention, he failed utterly, because it was absolutely perfect. Groaning, Jesse arched into the hold, cock throbbing with the need for more. "Goddamn, you are incredible," he gasped, tipping his head back against the door and not caring when the move knocked his hat to the floor. Hopefully, he was about to be losing a lot more clothing very quickly.

"Yesss." Genji's hiss was triumphant, as if getting Jesse's hat off was some kind of victory. Or maybe it was the way Jesse was already wrecked, writhing against his grip, needy and desperate. His other hand tore at Jesse's shirt, ripping the buttons right off to get it open faster. So much for Jesse's only dressy shirt, but he was absolutely not going to object.

Not wanting to lose his belt next, Jesse dropped his hand and got it open before Genji went after it. His fly was a joint effort, Jesse undoing the button but Genji working the zipper, and Jesse groaned as the pressure on his rigid cock was relieved.

"Off. All of it." Genji's words were clearly an order, and his stare was challenging.

Jesse had a tendency to defy orders on general principle, unless they came from someone who had truly earned his respect like Gabriel Reyes. Hell, even then he would often backtalk. This once, he didn't so much as make a token argument, shucking his clothes as quickly as he could. 

Genji stood back and watched, arms crossed over his chest, and if not for the burning heat in his glowing red eyes, Jesse might have thought he was disinterested.

"Don't I get to see any of you?" Jesse asked once he was standing unashamed in his birthday suit. Reaching out, he ran the tips of his fingers over the jawline of Genji's mask. "How 'bout a kiss?"

"If you wanted to make out, you picked the wrong partner," Genji replied, unmoved. "Lie down on the bed."

This time Jesse hesitated. "Hey, now, this ain't meant to be one-sided." He trailed his hand down from the mask to Genji's neck, searching for sensitive spots he'd found earlier with his mouth. Genji drew in a sharp breath, and didn’t protest. Jesse took that as encouragement, ducking his head to follow the same path with lips and tongue.

Dropping his cross-armed stance, Genji grabbed Jesse by the hips and pulled him close once more. Rubbing up against the cyborg was a very different experience when naked; Jesse both shivered and groaned as his cock pressed against unforgiving metal. It was warmer than he would have expected, the crotch piece faintly grooved in a way that gave delicious friction. Genji shoved him back against the door again, grinding against Jesse until they were both shuddering with stimulation.

"Get on the fucking bed," Genji finally growled, breathless in a way that sent heat streaking to Jesse's groin. This time he didn't object, slipping out from between Genji and the door to saunter the short distance to his bed. He made no attempt to hide from Genji's gaze, cock bobbing proudly against his stomach as he walked, and when he stretched out he made sure to position himself to best effect.

If he'd ever gone to this much trouble for a lover before, he couldn't remember it. His usual hookups were more the type that had been on offer earlier in the party; simple, straight up, fun for both sides but with no expectations or real effort. Jesse _definitely_ had never been in such a one-sided situation before, totally naked and sprawled out while Genji hadn't removed so much as a single piece of armour.

Yet it seemed clear the ninja was enjoying himself plenty, if his heated responses were any indication. Jesse decided to go with the flow, let it happen, and see where things led.

The way Genji moved toward him could only be called a prowl, like a mountain lion stalking his prey. It was a shame he only needed to take a few steps, because Jesse would have been happy to watch him forever. "Fuck, you're gorgeous," Jesse groaned, because he could never say it too much and it seemed like Genji needed the reinforcement. 

"And you're still insane," Genji replied, but this time the accusation carried a note of affection as well as disbelief. He knelt on the bed over Jesse, and wrapped his right hand around Jesse's cock once more.

It was incredible, so intense Jesse couldn't catch his breath, rocking into the hold. "So what's it gonna be, darlin'? How do you want me? Like this? On my knees?"

"Knees," Genji declared, and that rough note of arousal was back in his voice. "Ass in the air. Do you have lube?"

With a grin, Jesse fished the tube out from under his pillow. He might not indulge often with others, but he was a healthy young man, and chafing wasn't fun for anybody. Now he was very glad he kept it handy, and even more glad that Genji planned to use it. Maybe they couldn't make out, for whatever reason, but looked like it wasn't going to be entirely one-sided after all.

Rolling over, he arranged himself as requested, knees out and ass up. In case the invitation wasn't clear enough, he reached back and grasped his ass cheeks, spreading wide. "How's the view, babe?"

"Almost perfect." The roughness was rapidly becoming a growl of pure lust, and Jesse shivered. "I think it just needs one addition." 

"Well, hop to, then." Jesse had never wanted anyone so bad in his life.

Genji ran his hand down the length of Jesse's back, using his left this time, leaving a slick trail behind. When he reached Jesse's ass, he smoothed the lube over the tight ring of muscle, then pressed a finger in. Once again he wasn't gentle, riding right on the edge of 'too much', forcing Jesse to breathe deep and deliberately relax so the stretch wouldn't hurt. 

Also once again, Genji proved he was absolutely no novice at this, curving his finger to brush against Jesse's prostate, sending a pulse of pleasure spiking through him. Jesse’s cock jumped as he moaned, then gasped when Genji withdrew and pushed back in again harder. He used a subtle twist of his wrist, making the rhythm unpredictable, rubbing the sweet spot each time.

"Fuck, darlin'," Jesse groaned, hips rocking back into each thrust. When Genji added a second finger, the burn was sharp but the pleasure only got better.

"I told you. I'm good at everything I do." The smug tone was back, but Jesse couldn't complain, too busy writhing beneath those talented fingers.

His poor neglected cock was aching for more, but when Jesse reached down to stroke himself, Genji growled a wordless warning. "C'mon," Jesse protested, trying not to whine. 

"Not yet," Genji replied, firm tone implying there would be consequences if Jesse continued. "Don't you trust me to get you off?"

"You still ain't removed a single bit of that suit," Jesse retorted, but he dropped his hand again. "Why do I get the feeling you're plannin' to torture me?" 

The plaintive question won him a chuckle, but there was a distinctly evil quality to it. "You want more?" Genji raised an eyebrow, and his expression matched the laugh. 

"Well, when you ask like _that_..." Jesse shook his head, playful but also half serious. "Now I got 'be careful what you wish for' running through my head."

"Perhaps you should have considered that back at the beginning," was Genji's entirely unreassuring response. "Close your eyes."

"Oh, boy." Well, he'd wanted a wild ride, and he was indeed getting what he'd wished for. Drawing a steadying breath, Jesse braced himself on his forearms and closed his eyes. Maybe Genji didn't want Jesse to see whatever scarring he might have down there? That was possible. "You want we should turn out the lights?"

"Not a chance. I want to see every second." Genji pressed his fingers extra deep for a long moment, then withdrew so slowly that Jesse swore the man's hand must have doubled in length.

There was a soft pop and the sound of metal scraping against metal, presumably as Genji pulled the covering off his groin. Despite his intention to stay relaxed, Jesse tensed with anticipation, eagerly awaiting that first straining push of penetration.

Something broad and blunt pressed against his hole, but it didn't have the warm give of flesh. It was too big to be Genji's robot fingers, slightly angular, and Jesse had _no_ fucking clue what it was. Baffled, he turned his head and opened his eyes, to find Genji smirking at him. Mask or not, there was no mistaking that expression. 

"The fuck, Genji?" Jesse stared at him. "You are _not_ telling me that Mercy built you a cybernetic dick."

Genji outright laughed, startled and brief. There was a hint of bitterness in his amusement, but it did seem otherwise genuine. "No, she didn't go that far," he agreed, eyes gleaming with humour. 

Lifting his hand, he displayed the object he had been pressing against Jesse - a _knife_ , of all fucking things, held in his metal fingers by the blade with the hilt toward Jesse. "You said you wanted to sheath my sword. This is only a tanto, but I figured I’d better start small. Changing your mind?" 

"I didn't mean literally!" This was not going at all how Jesse had expected. His cock throbbed with need and he ached for more, but he'd expected 'more' to involve _Genji_ , not his weapons.

Genji was doing that arched eyebrow thing again, silently daring Jesse to tap out. If he did, Jesse knew with certainty that this whole thing would come to a screeching halt, and Genji would be out the door a moment later. 

The hilt of the blade was metal, the same shade as Genji's armour. In fact, Jesse spotted a suspicious looking hole that had appeared on Genji's outer thigh, so it probably _was_ part of the armour. It was smooth, the rectangular edges blunted so the corners weren't too sharp, and honestly no worse than plenty of other things Jesse had seen used as a makeshift dildo.

Other than the viciously sharp blade on the other end, of course.

But he trusted Genji, knew the ninja would never deliberately hurt him, even if Genji had seemed halfway to angry through large portions of this encounter. Besides, like hell was Jesse backing down from a challenge. "Well, if I'm gonna be declared insane, might as well earn it. Go for it, darlin'."

Genji's eyes went wide; he clearly hadn't expected Jesse to agree. Fierce heat chased the surprise out of his expression, and Jesse knew he'd made the right choice. Wild ride, indeed. God help him.

Shifting up onto his knees, Genji planted his left palm on Jesse's upper back, between his shoulder blades, and pressed down. Jesse obligingly lowered himself, forehead braced against the pillow, arching his back and exposing his ass. If he turned his head he could still watch Genji, and it was clear the ninja had only been teasing him before; _now_ he was serious, as laser-sharp in his focus as he ever was on the battlefield. 

"Spread wide," Genji commanded, husky but firm. "And I suggest you stay still, if you don't want to get cut." He pressed the hilt against Jesse's asshole again, easing the tip in, working it back and forth with tiny motions that went deeper each time.

It was hard and blocky and uncomfortable, and Jesse had to breathe deep to stay relaxed. It didn't hurt, but it wasn't exactly pleasant either, and he was starting to wonder if this was really worth it.

Then Genji reached beneath him, fisting Jesse's cock with a sweet, firm grip that was just right. The callus on his fingers rubbed against soft flesh as he stroked, small movements reflecting what he was doing with the hilt. That echo quickly made Jesse's body associate pleasure with the invasion of the knife, and he groaned as he struggled against the urge to buck his hips for more. He didn't entirely succeed.

"Be still," Genji reminded him, even as he lengthened his strokes by torturous increments, driving Jesse half out of his mind.

"More," Jesse pleaded, and clenched his fists in the sheets when Genji only chuckled. "Damn it, Genji, you're killin' me here."

"Am I?" There wasn't even a hint of repentance in Genji's tone. He leaned further over Jesse, and _finally_ drove the hilt home all the way in one hard push, matching the motion with the first full stroke he'd taken on Jesse's cock. At the end of the stroke he swirled his thumb over the head, spreading the moisture seeping from Jesse’s slit across the sensitive skin.

"Yeah, that's it." Jesse nearly rocked his hips, remembered not to at the last instant. "Gimme all you got, babe."

"You couldn't handle all I've got," Genji retorted, and twisted his left wrist so the next stroke was a corkscrew motion like nothing Jesse had ever felt before. He did it again, and again, sometimes flicking his thumb across the head at the end, sometimes sliding off him entirely to grind his palm across the tip of Jesse's cock.

It was glorious, and even the knife hilt felt good now, the gentle corners making Jesse hyper aware of where it was inside his body, how it was moving. He found himself panting in time with Genji's motions, shaking with the effort it took to keep his hips still and not arch back into each thrust, pump forward into each stroke. 

"Fuck, darlin', that is _so_ good," he moaned, unashamed of how fast Genji was wrecking him. "You got real talent here."

The contradictions of his reticent teammate had always fascinated Jesse, but this one took the cake. Nobody got this good at sex without practice and experience, and lots of it. Yet the man had spent the last year avoiding any and all contact with other people. It was obvious that Genji _wanted_ this badly, and Jesse had made it plenty clear long before this that he'd be willing, so what the hell kept holding the man back?

Jesse's shivers were turning into shudders, moans escaping him in ragged bursts as the onslaught of pleasure began to overwhelm him. He could feel his balls drawing up, dick pulsing with how close he was to the edge. It was almost a shame, he was enjoying this so much he'd have loved to keep going, but there was no stopping it now. Another few strokes... one more...

And Genji went completely fucking motionless. Worse, his left hand squeezed down around the base of Jesse's cock, halting the oncoming train of orgasm like an avalanche on the tracks. 

It took every bit of will Jesse possessed not to move, and he shouted a wordless protest. He was quivering on the edge, _needed_ it so bad, but Genji was having none of it. "Genji! You fucking _tease_ , what the hell're you doin'?"

" _I'm_ teasing?" Genji's voice was a low rumble, a sound that might have been a purr if not for the wickedly dangerous snarl in it. "You want to know what real frustration is, McCree? It's having a gorgeous, utterly fuckable teammate making passes at you on a regular basis, doing everything he can to turn you on and get you hot, and not being able to _do_ anything about it."

"You coulda taken me up on it any time," Jesse objected, baffled.

"I can't!" The words were a roar of frustrated need and furious denial. "I'd have fucked you into the nearest wall hard enough to see stars _months_ ago, if I could. The only sword I can use anymore is the literal one, so this is the best you get."

Well, that answered that question. Too bad the betting pool would never find out, because like _hell_ would Jesse ever tell anyone about what was clearly a raw, painful wound on Genji's soul. 

There was also no way in hell Jesse would let one ounce of pity show, because he already knew how Genji would take that. 

"Gotta say, darlin', maybe this ain't the best showing _you've_ ever made, but it sure as hell beats plenty of dates I've had." Jesse grinned at him, cheeky and lustful. "Assuming you finish what you started, that is. Or are you actually plannin' t'leave me hanging forever?"

The ninja's chest was heaving, breath coming in harsh gasps audible even through the mask, and the look in his eyes was that of a feral, injured tiger. Or maybe a dragon. He stared at Jesse in a mixture of confusion, desire, and disbelief, much the same way he had when Jesse first made it clear that no amount of scarring would make Genji undesirable to him. 

"C'mon," Jesse coaxed, his grin widening. "Didja really think that'd scare me off? What, you thought I'd kick you outta bed and let you off the hook 'cause you..." 

Genji shoved the hilt in deep, angling so the blunt corners rubbed back and forth across Jesse's prostate. Any hope of coherency flew right out the window as Jesse shouted, hips bucking despite knowing it was a damn stupid move. Thankfully Genji followed the motion with fluid ease, the blade never so much as brushing Jesse's skin as the other man continued to grind the hilt against the sweet spot.

When Genji started stroking again, Jesse half thought he'd died and gone to heaven. The pleasure was so intense it was edging back around into pain. Jesse was still shouting, _screaming_ with it as Genji fucked him with the knife right into the most intense orgasm of Jesse's life.

He saw stars, all right, bright bursts of light against the darkness behind his eyes, his whole body shaking in reaction. He couldn't get enough air, realized after a moment it was because he'd buried his face in the pillow, but when he turned his head that didn't seem to help. Nor did the look of mingled frustration and satisfaction in Genji's eyes, the fiercest expression he'd ever yet seen on the ninja.

Slowly Genji withdrew the knife, making sure Jesse felt every last inch of it on the way out. Groaning, Jesse collapsed onto the bed, somehow finding the strength to twist so he ended up on his side. 

With a tissue from the bedside table, Genji carefully cleaned the hilt off, then slid the knife back into place in his thigh. When it clicked home, Jesse couldn't even see the edges anymore.

"Fuck," was the only thing Jesse could get out for a long moment. It wasn't a protest, but rather deeply appreciative praise. He dug deep, and found a couple of working braincells to rub together for more. "Sure as hell nobody's gonna complain 'bout your sword-sheathing skills, if that's what you've been worryin' over. You damn well are good at everythin' you do, no doubt about it."

Genji looked startled by the praise, as if it was the last thing he'd expected. Jesse had no earthly clue why, because that performance had more than earned a fervent 'thank you'. When it looked like the ninja might be planning to get up, Jesse caught him by the left wrist and tugged.

"Stay a spell," Jesse invited, stifling a yawn. "You're more'n welcome. Is there _anythin'_ I can do for you at all?"

Slowly, like he expected the invitation to be rescinded when Jesse realized he was taking it, Genji shifted to lie next to Jesse. He even rested his left hand on Jesse's bare hip, the heat of it like a brand on Jesse's skin. "I... enjoyed that more than I expected to." He sounded almost embarrassed by the admission. Then he turned smug again. "Shutting you up and making you fall apart is satisfying in its own right."

Huffing a soft laugh, Jesse snuggled closer. If it could be called 'snuggling' when the body you were cuddling up to was basically a metal statue. He rested his head against Genji's left shoulder, rubbing his cheek against the heavily muscled flesh. "I _am_ sorry if I've been tormenting you," he apologized sincerely. "You want me to stop, just say the word."

"Because you've listened every other time I've told you I'm not interested?" Genji's reply was laced with sarcasm.

"I could tell you _were_ interested, so I thought you were just holdin' back for some reason. I meant to tease, not torture you." Jesse shook his head, and this time couldn't hide his yawn. "I mean it," he mumbled as his eyes slid closed. "You want me to stop?"

There was a long silence, so long Jesse was losing the battle to stay awake despite his best efforts. He was completely wrung out, body limp after all the pleasure Genji had given him, and there was no way he could fight off sleep.

So he wasn't entirely sure if he dreamed it when Genji finally did answer him, the single word so quiet Jesse could hardly hear it.

"No."

* * *

It was disappointing but not really surprising when Jesse woke to find himself alone the next morning. There was no sign that Genji had ever been there at all. Other than the heavy ache in his ass, and the sweet relaxation that lingered after a damn good fuck, anyway.

The real question was whether Jesse had dreamed that answer. If Genji had actually told him to cut it out, but Jesse missed it because he was already asleep, things could get real awkward between them.

As he washed and dressed for the day, Jesse wavered back and forth on whether he ought to ask again straight up, or keep quiet and hope he could figure it out from Genji's reaction to seeing him. Finally he decided to at least see what the reaction _was_ , and go from there. If Genji was back to being passively hostile to him at best, Jesse figured that would be answer enough in itself.

So when Reyes called them into a mission briefing, Jesse made sure to get there early and watched the door like a hawk. He saw the moment when the ninja stepped inside, eyes sweeping the room for threats in an automatic reflex. His gaze paused on Jesse... and there was nothing there but his usual cool, neutral expression.

Disheartened, Jesse felt his shoulders slump despite his attempt to stay nonchalant. He gave Genji a little nod, both a greeting and an acknowledgement. Message received.

Except then Genji shifted to rest his left hand on the hilt of the short sword that sat sideways at the small of his back. It was a common pose for him, something he did when tense or upset. Sometimes it was just his equivalent of a resting bitch face. 

_This_ time, the gesture was accompanied by a raised eyebrow aimed at Jesse, and a distinctly sly look in the ninja's eyes. There was no mistaking the sexually charged dare.

That fast, Jesse was breathlessly, achingly hard, cock pushing painfully against the metal of his zipper. The way he was sitting, lounging back in his chair with his ankle over his knee, left him with no way to hide the reaction, and as Genji brushed past him to take a seat, Jesse swore he heard a soft, evil chuckle.

Flushing, Jesse thumped both feet on the ground and scooted his chair further under the table. Reyes was giving them both a sardonic, amused look, but said nothing.

Coughing into his hand to hide a grin, Jesse settled in to enjoy the ride of his life.


End file.
